When your evil
by Snow-Fighter88
Summary: Song fic. Megatron follows Blitzwings advice and sings his feelings. AN: I'm working to revise it because it was brought to my attention that I couldn't just leave it as is so give me alittle bit and i'll make it more suitable for the site.


((I don't own Transformers or The song…If you want to hear the song go to you tube and search by the title

((I don't own Transformers or The song…If you want to hear the song go to you tube and search by the title. Megatron sings "Its so easy when your evil" by Voltaire))

Megatron was sitting in his thrown, his hand over his face. He had just sent out the second bounty for that traitor starscream. He have proven to be just as annoying as space barnicles…maybe more annoying then that…

He over heard Professor Sumdac mubbling about decepticons and space briges as he was typing away on the key board infront of him.

"OH will you just SHUT UP and get to work…"

Professor Sumdac looked back at Megatron fearfully. "Yes,yes, yes, of course…" He turned back to the screen before him. "You truly are evil Megatron." He whispered.

It was suddenly too quiet Isaac decided after a few seconds as a shadow fell upon him he quickly turned around in his chair.

"Evil? Me?"

To Professor Sumdac's shock and horror…Megatron…started singing.

"_When the Devil is too busy, And Death's a bit too much, __They call on me by name you see, For my special touch.To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune, To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize, But call me by any name, Any way it's all the same."  
_

Suddenly Blitzwing appears out of no where and starts play a very large violen, while Lugnut shakes a large Tambourine.

_"I'm the fly in your soup,  
I'm the pebble in your shoe,  
I'm the pea beneath your bed,  
I'm a bump on every head,  
I'm the peel on which you slip,  
I'm a pin in every hip,  
I'm the thorn in your side,  
Makes you wriggle and writhe."  
_

"_And it's so easy when you're evil,  
This is the life, you see,  
The Devil tips his hat to me,  
I do it all because I'm evil,  
And I do it all for free,  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need."_

"While there's children to make sad,

Megatron held up a cabbage pach doll and blasted it with his canon.

"_While there's candy to be had,  
while there's pockets left to pick,  
While there's grannies to trip down the stairs,"_

Megatron showed Professor Sumdac a picture of his mother falling down some stairs; Isaac's jaw dropped.

_  
__"I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner,  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it,  
'Cause there's one born every minute."_

"_And it's so easy when you're evil,  
This is the life, you see,  
The Devil tips his hat to me,  
I do it all because I'm evil,  
And I do it all for free,  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need."  
_

The Decepticon symbol arose from the ground behind Lugnut and Blitzwing.

_  
__"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark,  
And I promise on my damned soul,  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub,  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me,  
Not only does his job, but does it happily."_

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake,  
I'm the shadows on the wall,  
I'm the monsters they become,  
I'm the nightmare in your skull,  
I'm a dagger in your back,  
An extra turn on the rack,  
I'm the quivering of your heart,  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start."

"And it's so easy when you're evil,  
This is the life, you see,  
The Devil tips his hat to me,  
I do it all because I'm evil,  
And I do it all for free,  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,  
And I do it all for free.  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,  
And I do it all for free.  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need."

"_It gets so lonley being evil."_

Megatron looks sadly at Isaac who for some reason starts to feel sorry for the Decepticon leader.

"_What I'd do to see a smile._

_Even for a little while._

_And no one loves you when you're evil."_

Megatron suddenly smiles Evily at the professor.

_**"I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need."**_

Megatron starts laughling like a maniac with a sychotic look on his face that would even bother Blitzwing.

"Vhen I zaid express your veelings vith song, I didn't zhink you vould take it literaly, HAHAHAHAH!!"

8888

Megatron suddenly woke up from his stasis nap screaming, his left optic twiching maddly. '_That is the last time I talk to blitzwing and drink oil before a nap.'_

(( I'm not very good with writing storys but I try and that's all that matters to me. Thank you OblivionDragon!! Read and Review please!!))


End file.
